Doon Mackichan
A guest panelist on the show. Doon Mackichan (born Sarah Doon Mackichan on 7 August 1962 in Westminster, London) is a British comedian and actress. Career Mackichan is probably best known as one of the writers and stars of the Channel 4 comedy series Smack the Pony which ran from 1999 until 2003. '1990's' She appeared in a number of Chris Morris's British radio comedy programmes, which parodied current affairs programmes these were; On The Hour broadcast on BBC Radio 4 between 1991- 1992, 1994's The Day Today TV adaptation on BBC 2 and in 1997 Brass Eye ''on Channel 4. She was a regular performer in ''Knowing Me, Knowing You... with Alan Partridge (1994) and The Mary Whitehouse Experience (1990-1992). She appeared in several of Channel 4's The Comic Strip Presents... films in the early 1990s, and appeared in the BBC's 1995 comedy Glam Metal Detectives. Mackichan's own BBC Radio show, Doon Your Way, was broadcast in 1996 Mackichan played Victoria Lender in 1998's The Borrowers. Also in 1998 she appeared in the BBC TV mini-series of Dickens' novel Our Mutual Friend as Mrs Veneering, social-climber and nouveau-riche who with her equally ambitious husband wears her acquaintances like so much jewelry, to impress others. '2000-2004' She also appeared in the BBC 1's sitcoms Beast (2000- 2001) and Bedtime (2002). She was a contestant in the 2003 BBC charity singing contest, Comic Relief does Fame Academy, in which she came fourth. Teamed up with her former Smack the Pony co-stars for the 2004 film Gladiatress. '2005-2009' In 2009, she appeared as Jane Thomason, the news producer for the BBC in Taking the Flak. She portrayed Cherie Blair in the Channel 4 satirical drama A Very Social Secretary, appeared in Channel 4 sitcom Nathan Barley as the "preposterous voice" of a thinly-veiled Annie Lennox parody. '2010- present' She portrayed a nightmarish BBC news presenter Louise Marlowe in series 4 of the Sarah Jane Adventures in 2010. She fronted a TV ad campaign for Hallmark in the UK, and appeared along ‪Darren Boyd‬ as a married couple for a series of Direct Line insurance TV ads in 2012. In 2013, Mackichan played Flavia, a recurring character, in the ITV comedy Plebs. On stage She appeared with Matt Di Angelo and David Haig in the Joe Orton black farce Loot. In July 2011 Mackichan performed alongside Julian Barratt in Nikolai Gogol's comedy The Government Inspector at the Young Vic Theatre, London. Later in 2011 she played the part of Frances in April de Angelis' play 'Jumpy' at the Royal Court Theatre, regularly bringing the house down with her clumsily erotic burlesque solo in Scene Ten. Voice work She has narrated several TV series including The Honey Trap and Bank of Mum and Dad. She has also voiced characters in several animated series including Bob and Margaret, Stressed Eric, Don't Eat the Neighbours and Bromwell High. Appearances She has appearded twice on QI. Series C: 2005 *Episode 2 Cummingtonite with Andy Hamilton and Arthur Smith Series E: 2007 *Episode 11 Endings with Jimmy Carr and Dara Ó Briain Category:QI Stars